El ultimo aliento de Clow Reed
by buky
Summary: N.A: ¿Como y porque creó Clow las cartas? ¿Por qué las debía de encontrar Sakura envede Shaoran en su sótano cuando su descendiente era el chico chino? ¿Por qué el carácter de Yue y el de Kerberos eran tan distintos? ¿Cómo se conocieron Clow y Yuko? ¿Por


**_N.A: _¿Como y porque creó Clow las cartas¿Por qué las debía de encontrar Sakura envede Shaoran en su sótano cuando su descendiente era el chico chino¿Por qué el carácter de Yue y el de Kerberos eran tan distintos¿Cómo se conocieron Clow y Yuko¿Por qué crearon juntos las mokonas? (Crossover con XXXHolic) ¿El joven mago llegó a enamorarse alguna vez?...**

**¿Quién no se ha preguntado alguna vez estas cosas acerca del mayor mago de todos los tiempos?...**

**Se que ya es un poco tarde pero… ¡¡¡¡¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! A los que vais a leer esta historia os doy las gracias, esta es una paranoia que se me ocurrió un sábado por la noche que estaba aburrida, bueno… pues corto el royo que ya estaréis pensando que os llevo dado mucho tiempo la paliza, jijijijijji, lo que decia que os dejo con la historia n-n: **

**_EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO DE CLOW REED_**

_**CAPITULO 1: Peligro de muerte **_

**-¿Es mortal?**

**-…-**

**-Contésteme no voy a enfadarme¿a todos nos llega la hora no cree?- rió el mas joven de los hombres**

**-Joven Reed tiene un humor muy negro- protesto el doctor que lo atendía mientras miraba al chico frente suyo, era ya un varón adulto, alto, fuerte, delgado, de faz escuálida, ojos morados con una chispa de alegría, sabiduría y despreocupación que se mostraban tras unas pequeñas gafas de montura redonda, que le daban un toque atractivo, el pelo negro como la mas terrible oscuridad estaba largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, recogido en una casi deshecha cola de caballo con una cinta morada alrededor, el hombre se encontraba acostado en la tumbona tras haberse sometido a unos estudios médicos…**

**- Ya me lo habían mencionado alguna vez, pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta…-sonrió**

**-Si, su enfermedad es mortal…- sentenció el otro mientras agachaba la cabeza en un gesto de pesar**

**-Me lo imaginaba, desde hace un tiempo llevo una gran racha de mala suerte y ahora ya se ha completado, o eso espero- carcajeó el joven Reed**

**-No le preocupa lo que acabo de decirle- inquirió el doctor**

**- En absoluto- contestó el otro mientras se incorporaba para levantarse- A todos nos llega la hora, a unos antes y a otros después, pero siempre llega, y como tengo la suerte de que todavía la muerte no se ha acordado que me tiene en su lista de espera, voy a seguir divirtiéndome, y aclarando mis últimos asuntos,… lo único que espero que esta mala suerte no se lleve, es… ¡la compañía femenina! **

**-¿La…la compañía femenina?**

**-Por supuesto, no me queda nada más, aunque… creo que… volveré a mi tierra natal: China…**

**-¿Es su país de origen?**

**-Así es, me retirare a mi casa en Hon kong, y … supongo que me tomare las cosas mas a la ligera… bueno doctor a sido un placer conocerlo, me despido ya que será la última vez que nos veamos – Clow miró con intensidad al hombre y le hizo una reverencia después de estrecharse las manos**

**-¿Cómo sabe que esta será la última vez?**

**-Escuché el piar de los pájaros y lo sabrá- le dijo mientras salía a paso tranquilo de la pequeña estancia…**

**-Que escuche el piar de los pájaros¿Qué habrá querido decirme?- pensaba el doctor mientras se aproximaba a la ventana mas cercana y la habría, rápidamente unos cuervos se posaron en sus ramas graznando ruidosa y tristemente, y señalaron con el negro pico el camino por donde había desaparecido el joven…**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**_N.A: _¡HOLA¿Cómo estáis? Se que ha sido un capitulo muy pequeño pero es que es como una especie de prologo¡HA! Una cosa varias personas me han preguntado acerca de que edad tiene aquí Clow, bueno pues en este capitulo tiene 23, pero en los siguientes y hasta el final de la historia tendrá 25, bueno creó que ya he dado una enorme pista sobre el desenlace de la historia ¿no? **

**Me despido**

**Angy-chan**

**Arigatou **


End file.
